


Back to the Real World.

by Grumpets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Human Crowley (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpets/pseuds/Grumpets
Summary: Three lover partners Crowley, Gabriel, and Sam are human in an Universe where they are Hackers.. until they Create a code that sends them to the Supernatural world.. will they replace their Alternate selves, and take on their powers or will they remain Human, and how will they make it back to their own Universe.. or will they decided to stay.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Back to the Real World.

It had become an often habit of Crowley to crawl underneath the taller male's shirt, but he would often become grumpy and threaten the other's very life if they were to tell anyone about this. He found it to be comforting, his own little safe space. 

Sam would just chuckles and wrap his free arm around Crowley as he hid. the other he held a book and had been studying codes for their third partner, who was typing away at the computer, his finger dancing gracefully from key to key. They were trying to invent a master code, do what they want.. and go were they wanted with this code. 

"HA! I did it! I finally hacked NASA… and oh my, look what I found." he turned in his chair his finger pressing against the screen. He grinned at the scene of Crowley snuggled up under the taller male's shirt. "They had a small colony on the moon! I mean the built a whole dome up there." he turned around and began typing again. 

"Gabriel you bloody moron get out of there before they track us down!" Came a voice from beneath Sam's shirt. 

"Oh come on Grumpy, I know what I'm doing.. besides I've back routed and used the President's VPN.." he began to type again as he turned around in the chair once more. "happy I didn't get to see why they built such a thing up there." he pouted. 

"Oh, cry me a bloody River!" he snarked from under Sam's shirt, his safe place. 

"Ok you two, I want you two to kiss and make up." Sam pulled his shirt from over Crowley's head. "Now!" he barked. 

Crowley scrambled to move towards the other, tripping on Sam's shoe and ending up with his face in Gabriel's crotch. he lifted his head, a grumpy look clear on his face. 

"You know King, he said kiss.. but I could take a little of that too. " he wiggles his eyebrows. 

Crowley glares up at the other as he still perched on his knees in front of the other, he wasn't going to move any to get up from the floor but Gabriel has better plans, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the very grumpy man. 

"you know I love it when you're grumpy." Gabriel leaned back and ran his thumb along the other's cheek. 

He couldn't tell you just how lucky he got, all three of them were hacker's that had tried to outdo the other, until they agreed to meet and that was the end of it.. they all eventually moved in together, but the truth was Crowley was the King of the Hacking.. but Gabriel tries everyday to outdo him, it never working. 

Although one of his favorite hacks Crowley had done was when he changed the word "Weather" if he was correct was the most common word on the internet having over twenty four million searches per month. to the word Balls. that one had him giggling for weeks as he asked Seri what the "what's the weather like today?" to which she replied "The Balls today are 80 Degrees Fahrenheit" that took about a month before they find the small indecisive bug he had placed. 

Though he admired Sam's skills too, he was quiet and deadly, it almost scared him with the skills the man had. if it were possible to kill someone with a computer, he would be sure Sam would make a perfect assassin. They used to refer to him as the hunter.. he could find nearly anyone. For a fee of course. 

Gabriel looked down, at Crowley whom was still sitting on the floor, leaning into the touch of his thumb still running against the others cheek, he grinned the king had a weird obsession with fingers running through that scruffy beard. giving him one last kiss, before turning back to the computer. 

Crowley whined a bit as he moved to get up to his feet as he moved back over to Sam, as he gave Sam a quick kiss as he moved off towards the kitchen to make a few cups of tea, and a glass of sugar filled Soda for Gabriel. Placing them on a tray he walked back into the other room. 

In that time, Gabriel had moved to the Laptop and was seated on Sam’s lap. Crowley sat the drinks down and lifted the tawny haired man’s feet and sat down before pulling them into his lap. On colder days like today they cuddled together may it be in bed or on the couch. 

He leaned into the two as he listened to them as they created the master code, he would every now and then pipe up and fix a line or arrangement. eventually Crowley began to doze off to sleep he could still hear the pair, until he entered into blissful sleep. 

It didn’t last long when he was woken up by Gabriel complaining the code had a huge error somewhere, and he couldn’t seem to find it. With quick reflexes he took the laptop from the other’s lap and mumbled as his eyes slowly readjusted to the brightness of the screen before he finally read over the code. 

“Here’s where your problem is.. it's just missing a plus right here, and one of these there.. and.. done” with a quick tap of his finger a box popped up in the middle of the screen reading [Access Granted].

“Damn, how did you do that?” Gabriel asked when the laptop was set back in his lap.

“Do you dare ask him that..?” Sam asked grinning over his mug of tea he was brought. “I mean we don’t call him King for nothing.” 

Crowley's lips twisted up a bit as he leaned over to grab the only remaining glass on the tray, as he brought it up to his nose to inhale the smell of the Earl Grey tea he made.. sighing slightly he looked up at Gabriel and Sam. 

"You really want to know how bloody I did it?" Crowley asked the tawny haired man. 

"Of course I do!" Gabriel replied moving the laptop to the table.

"It was bloody magic." Crowley said before taking a drink. 

Sam started chuckling as Gabriel sat there like a fish out of water. 

Crowley looked utterly pleased with himself as he moved the feet from his lap to stand up and move over to the other pressing a kiss to the other’s head before collecting empty mugs and moving off to the kitchen to set them in the sink. 

Sam looked over at the laptop and reached for it. This action caused Gabriel to look over at him, as he noticed the same thing. The screen began to warp and create a sunken Look, that soon began to pulsate and glow.

“What the hell happened to it?” Gabriel looked confused as he reached towards the screen. 

Sam stopped him with his hands on his wrist. “Careful.. I don’t think I've ever seen this before.. Crowley! Come here and look at this.” he turned his head to look towards the kitchen. 

A second later Crowley strolled from the kitchen drying his hands on a towel, until he saw the look of the screen. He dropped the towel as he moved closer his eyebrows moving together in confusion as he leaned over the back of the couch. 

As soon as he came in contact with the other two males there was a huge flash of light from the computer, that caused the trio to shield their eyes.


End file.
